simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthenian Investigative Committee
The Investigative Committee of Ruthenian Empire (εξεταστική επιτροπή της Ρουθηνία) is the main imperial investigating authority in Ruthenia, formed in place of the Investigative Committee of Prosecutor General of Parsia. it began to operate on January 15, 3222. The Committee is subordinate to the Basileus. In January 21, 3222, Acting Chairman of the Investigative Committee, Dimitris Macheritsas, was appointed by Basilika decree of the Basileus to the Chairman of the Ruthenian Investigative Committee. The prime minister Prevezanos begun to discuss the possibility of the creation of the Imperial Anti-Corruption Bureau under the Investigative Committee, as part of the campaign against the corruption and to combat against the corruption in the Ruthene Police. However,3245 has in many ways seen the Investigative Committee instead emerge as the key institution combating the rise of anti-government protests. Number of Employees the number of agents in the Investigative Committee (except the military investigative agents) is 19,156 employees, and from January 1, 3245 need to be 21,156 employees. the number of the Military Investigators now is 2,034 employees. According to the 3245 Law on Amendments to some Legislative Acts of Ruthenia in connection with improving the structure of Preliminary Investigation, it will expand to 60,000 staff, largely by taking over most of the investigators of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and the Imperial Drug Control Service. Management Chairman of the Investigative Committee In January 15, 3222 Dimitris Macheritsas was appointed as Acting Chairman of the Investigative Committee of the Ruthenian Empire by Basilika Decree of January 14, 3222. He was then confirmed in post. Theres also a vice-president, elected by the basileus with the advice of the Chairman of the committee. Structure The structure of the Central Administration of the Investigative Committee of the Ruthenian Empire includes: * Central Investigation Department ** Office for the investigation of particularly important cases involving crimes against persons and public safety ** Office for the investigation of particularly important cases involving crimes against the state and the economy * Office of methodological and analytical support * Department of Information Technology and Document Support * Main Military Investigation Department * General Directorate of procedural controls * Directorate of procedural control of the investigating authorities * Directorate of procedural control in the sphere of combating corruption * Directorate of procedural control over the investigation of particularly important cases * Organizational and Analytical Department * Division Document Processing * The main organizational and Inspections Department * Organizational Accountability Office * Information and methodological Directorate * Directorate for Internal Security * Operational services Directorate * Document Processing Division and proofreading * General Directorate of Forensic * Methodical and forensic Directorate * Technical and forensic Directorate * Organization of forensic * Division Document Processing * The main software control of the Investigative Committee of the Ruthenian Empire * Economic and Financial Division * Logistics * Administration * Audit Bureau *Department management activities for the Thracian Principate ** Department of organizational and documentation support * Central Investigation Department of the Thracian Principate ** Office for the investigation of particularly important cases ** Control and management of forensic ** Department of interagency cooperation, and physical protection ** Organizational and Analytical Department * Division Document Processing * Personnel department * The Legal Department * Directorate for the interaction with the media * Office of International Legal Cooperation * The Office for consideration of applications of citizens and Documentation Assistant * Office for the Protection of State Secrets * Office of Physical Protection * Department of procedural control over the investigation of particularly important cases in the imperial districts See also * Law enforcement in Ruthenia Category:Ruthenia